


Daddy's Girl

by Lucifers_unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_unicorn/pseuds/Lucifers_unicorn
Summary: Dean helps your daughter Grace in the middle of the night





	Daddy's Girl

It had been a week since you first brought your baby daughter home. She was one of the best things that had ever happened to you. Dean was an amazing father. Even though you still thought the bunker wasn't the best place to raise a child, you couldn't argue with Dean about it being the safest place. 

You had finished brushing your teeth, you walked out of the bathroom and into your shared bedroom. You grabbed one of Dean's shirts off the floor and pulled it over your head. Dean walked into the bedroom “she's finally asleep” 

Smiling you reply “that's great. Are you coming to bed now or going to do some more research for Sam and Cass?” 

“I'm sure it can wait until morning. I wanna cuddle with my wife” 

Giggling sightly you get into bed Dean does the same. You lay your head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around you. 

Three hours later you were woken by the sound of Grace crying. You started to get up when you heard Dean's voice “it's alright sweetheart, I've got her, you go back to sleep” He then kisses your forehead.

He walks into your daughter's room and picks her up, she stops crying almost instantly. “Shh it's ok Gracie, daddy's here” He slowing walks around the room rubbing her back. After a few minutes of this Dean goes to put her back in her crib but as soon as easy let's go she starts crying again. 

With a little sigh he picks her back up and the crying stops. Dean goes over and sits in the rocking chair you placed in her bedroom. “Did you just want a cuddle uh, is that what you wanted peanut?” he kisses Grace’s head and starts to softy sing Hey Jude, completely unaware that you and Sam have been watching him for a good few minutes. 

“she definitely has him wrapped around her finger” Sam whispers to you 

“yeah. To be honest I think she had him wrapped around her finger before she even had them” 

“I'm going back to bed, night Sam” 

“I think I might go myself, night Y/N” 

Once Dean had finished singing he carefully got up, made his way over to her crib and laid her down. This time Grace stayed asleep when Dean let go of her. With a tired smile he returned to your bedroom. Slowing and quietly getting into bed trying not to wake you up, he wrapped his arm around your stomach burying his head into the back of your neck drifting off to sleep.


End file.
